


i know this guy

by cherry_umbra



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bickering, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Partying, also the party lasts for .2 seconds so, fuck what else do i tag this as, fun fact another word for party is tea, two himbos realise that they know each other at a party; more at eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_umbra/pseuds/cherry_umbra
Summary: And as Ghoul looks down at the poor schmuck, and the guy looks up with an expression that screams help me, does Ghoul realises with a start that he knows him.“Shit,” he says, and Party stops for a second, turning back in confusion, “I know this guy. Jet, right?”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	i know this guy

**Author's Note:**

> eyy i'm back!
> 
> not much to say for this one, other than the fact that i wrote it in a span of like 3 hours
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr! @eclipsed-calderas  
> I don't post a lot of mcr or danger days stuff, but feel free to stop by and say hello

If you were to ask Ghoul how a party night ended with Kobra holding his sibling back as they shout their head off at a random guy who had passed out on the car, he couldn’t tell you.

In all fairness, things were pretty chill, even for Zone parties. In fact, by the first hour, most of the dancing and drinking had ended and the party-goers were mostly milling about, chatting with old and new faces. 

By the end of hour 3, Kobra had located Party and was half pulling them along as he strode over to where Ghoul was staring out the window, and with just a look, the trio left the party.

Or, that’s what should have happened.

Party had snatched their hand back from Kobra, walking in front of the others, swinging the keys to the newly-fixed Trans AM (Ghoul had never seen them as happy as when they tried, after weeks of getting parts and paint, to start the engine, and the face-splitting grin when it roared to life) around their finger, saying something about all the little pictures they were going to paint on the hood and doors. But at the moment, it was a dirty white, with red stripes on the side. It was a good idea to make sure the thing you spent all those carbons on worked before you made it pretty, no?

_ Thwack! _

The trio stopped in their tracks.

Half on the hood of the car and half on the ground, laid a man(?) with long, curly brown hair. The guy didn’t look like any of the people Ghoul had seen at the bash, and a bike that wasn’t there before was parked nearby, so… he probably just got there.

Which brings us back to the present, after Party’s face had gone as red as their hair, kicking the dude in the knee, and launching into a rant about  _ how dare you scratch the almost non-existent paint of my car _ .

And as Ghoul looks down at the poor schmuck, and the guy looks up with an expression that  _ screams _ help me, does Ghoul realises with a start that he knows him.

“Shit,” he says, and Party stops for a second, turning back in confusion, “I know this guy. Jet, right?”

The guy -  _ the _ Jet Star - nods, standing up as Kobra awkwardly waddles back, Party still in his grip. “Yeah, yeah that’s me. Ghoul, yeah?” At Ghoul’s nod, he turns to the siblings, extending a stiff hand, “I’m Jet Star. You can just call me Jet, though.”

Kobra releases one hand from his death grip on Party, shaking it. “Kobra Kid. The idiot in my arms is my sibling, Party Poison.”

None of them miss the way his face pales at the mention of the Venom Siblings’ names.

Ghoul waltzes over, slinging an arm over Jet’s shoulder. “This guy an’ I go way back, so don’t go murderin’ him, aight?”

Party looks like they still want to argue when Kobra butts in, “Look I’m standin’ basically on top of the car, and I can’t see jack. If I promise to help you paint it tomorrow, will you calm down?”

They grumble a “yes”, and walk over to the driver’s side door, leaning against it.

“Now that I’m thinkin’ about it…” Ghoul says, “Got anywhere to stay Jetty? You’re lookin’ a little worse for wear.”

Ghoul was already inching them towards the passenger’s door.

“No, not really I - just been hopping from gang to gang and place to place, y’know? It’s been… ‘round 6 years since I last saw you, so… I’d say I haven’t had an actual base to stay at in for 4 years.”

Ghoul just nods. “Stay here for a sec, ‘kay?”

With that, he drags the siblings into a small circle a few paces away

~~

See, Jet had  _ planned _ to go to the party, but one miscalculation of time, several wrong turns, and an empty tank later, it was almost over by the time he got there. And he hadn’t had much to eat or drink that day, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that as soon as he had stumbled off his bike he passed out against some random person’s car. Oops.

What he didn’t expect was to find one of the most notable killjoys kicking him in the leg and  _ screaming _ about how he had scratched the paint of their car or… something. To be honest, he wasn’t really paying attention because the internal panic of  _ what the fuck _ was louder than their (now a bit more subdued) voice.

And then  _ Fun Ghoul _ , someone he met in not one of his proudest moments, of all people showed up, and this night was getting stranger by the moment, wasn’t it?

And here he is now, sweating bullets as an old friend and the Venom Siblings talk about something probably relating to him. Now, let him reiterate;  _ the Venom Siblings.  _ The one and only Party and Kobra. If anything he’s heard about them is true, how did Ghoul not get his head bit off before now? Those 2 are  _ merciless _ ! Hell, they could probably make an exterminator cry, if they tried!

His mind snapped back to reality, as he saw the 3 of them all nod, agreeing on something after… he didn’t know.

A smirking Ghoul, an indifferent Kobra, and a bored Party.  _ That _ couldn’t be good.

“You said you didn’t have a place, yeah?” at Jet’s nod, he went on, “How about you stay with us? Could always use another set of hands ‘round the diner.”

Jet was flabbergasted. “I -”

“You don’t hav’ta, if you don’t wanna,” Party said, looking at the chipping paint on their nails.

“No I - I’m just surprised. I mean, if you guys are - yeah. I’ll stay.”

Ghoul beamed, and opened the door behind Jet. “Okay, get in.”

“...My bike?”

“Talked to Fruite. She’ll take care of it for tonight.”

With a small snort, he squeezed in. Kobra was already in the seat behind the steering wheel. 

Party and Ghoul clamored in last.

“So lemme tell you guys,” Ghoul bubbled, turning in his seat to face the siblings. “Jet an’ I met  _ ages _ ago, aight? So what happened was…”

And so he launched into the story of how Jet, all by himself, decided to fight a group of 8 Dracs, and nearly got ghosted, if it wasn’t for Ghoul and his old group jumping in at the last second to save his ass. Jet bumped in occasionally, righting facts and saying  _ I did not say that! _

Unknown by them, the sibs had small smirks by the end.

Oh, yeah. This group was going to work and go places.

**Author's Note:**

> ghoul, party, and kobra took one look at jet and said "is anyone taking care of this guy" and didn't wait for an answer huh
> 
> thanks for reading! comments n kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> see y'all soon!


End file.
